Sasuke has feelings, on the inside
by Ninja's Moon
Summary: A short fic from inside the Ice Bastards head. Rating for language and yaoiness that will feature itself in the next chapter! w00t for yaoi! SasukexNaruto Nummy yaoi lemonyness in the 2/last chap!
1. Vindicate my core

Random little near-maybe-slightly-over 500 word drabble about Sasuke coming back after the whole "Must kill Itachi and avenge my clan. Yosh." saga. Rather serious and may lead to…no, it won't. I will not let another little story plant itself in my head and grow to a proportion that will make it hard to conclude. Oh who am I kidding…this will probably turn into a story about how Naruto helps Sasuke forgive himself and such. (sighs dejectedly) damn. But I will not allow it to be formed yet!! Not until I am done –or nearly so- with the other fics-in-progress. Yata and rejoice, Rei shall not overload. At least not yet… .\/ (Emo-Smiley!!!)

Disclaimer: Totally no owned. By me at least. But Kishimoto-sensei has made some serious bank with his delicious creation.

Vindicate My Core

You shiver again, ignoring my barely shown concern as you continue to pull the sweat soaked shirt from your body. I'm not sure when it got to the point that we couldn't talk anymore. We never talked before but you always did. Things have beyond a doubt altered immensely between us. I am reminded of the fact every time that you turn your back to me when you are hurt or sad. I realize the pain I have put you through, and I tell myself everyday what a fool I was. But you do not forgive me. You would have once, calling me a bastard and grinning impudently. You were so cheeky then, so free even though so many tried to chain you down.

"I am the only monster." I don't tell you. We both already know this but neither will say it. Life or fate or whatever driving force there is behind our being has dealt you one too many blows, for you have changed. And I know it is because of me that your hidden aloofness is now rearing its frightening head.

"I'm so sorry." I don't say to you, choosing instead to turn my back as well. You sigh, barely noticeable but there. Once more I have hurt you. I know I must be the first to reach out my hand and ask for forgiveness, that I ought to be the one to start things headed down the healing path. But I cannot. Whenever I try my throat closes around the words and my face freezes in a scowl. This is not the expression I wish to show you. There are so many other things I want to show you, to let you know.

"I love you." Is one I know will never leave my lips. The most shameful of my secrets, as you are a man and I am now the last member of my clan. I'm confident that before, had I given it consideration, you loved me too. Once. However I was too absorbed in my own 'problems' to allow any thought of such an encounter resembling affection between us. I think of how you absolved me of all sin before, not caring about the Uchiha clan stories or the girls who tortured you to leave me alone. Befriending me despite my obvious attempts to stop you. And I yearn for you to do so again, without me needing to ask.

"I want you to wash my faults and sins away." I don't declare to your receding figure. But you stop all the same. And turn. You're lips and eyebrows move simultaneously, feigning understanding. Or what I assume to be contrived, seeing as I never manage to make my comments to you audible. But while lost in my thoughts, spending too much time in my own head, it seems I have actually uttered these words aloud. I want to say I'm frozen with regret and fear but really I am immobile with excitement, with anticipation. With hope. You nod. You smile just a little, yet it is so much more to me. You say my name for the first time since I came back. I am the one quivering now as the sounds float from your mouth..

"Of course, Sasuke."

,','Owari,','

Nyah-ha-ha-ha!!! Fin. Tell me, was it good? Of course it was (overconfident and narcissistic), it was brilliant! Or so I'd like to say but seeing as how I wrote it I'm sure there is an outside opinion or two that would help me improve. Improve I say! (cough) Sorry, I'm watching Invader Zim(c) while I write this. w00t for random American cartoons. And now back to me. Reviews!!!! I demand thee, I require thee, I…would like thee? Yes. So send me thou opinions and thoughts! …yes, I'm done now (hides in corner)


	2. I kiss you tell

I know I said I'd wait but I woke up and had to write down what was going through my mind at the time. This one is longer and actually contains some yumminess!! w00t and such. (giggles) Gee, sometimes I really would like to just jump into Sasuke's head and find out what the fuck is going on in there.

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own the ppls. I own the fic tho so I guess that counts for something and there is yaoi in here. Not really hardcore but descriptive enough.

I Kiss You Tell

Heat flows outward from the place where our bodies are joined. You whimper and move against me, begging for more. I like you this way, completely under my control. I like feeling your body melt as I touch it, I like how you light my own body on fire. Your eyes shine far too brightly at these times and I must close my own for fear of being blinded. Your spirit speaks out through your crystal gaze, telling me you love me before the words ever leave your lips.

"I love you too." I try to convey with my own look, as I am not quite ready to utter the syllables. I believe you understand me, because you smile and kiss me, opening my mouth with your tongue. Just as you have done to my heart by liberating my soul. You press warm fingers into the small of my back, asking me noiselessly. Telling me. Faster. Harder. I am afraid of hurting you but oblige as best I can, thrusting into you as far as our two separate beings will allow. I watch your expression as I hit that spot, watch as your mouth opens and eyes close. I want to lap up your features. No one else will see this face of yours, I have already promised this silently to myself and to you.

"You are mine. And never will I be so brainless again." I assure for the millionth or so time. You must be telepathic for you nod, panted as I drive faster. Harder. Your voice is loud, impassioned while I try to connect our bodies so that we may once again become one. I can feel you tense and shudder, the early effects of the repeated abuse to your prostate. I want to make you scream my name; hear it torn from you like some violent wind has whipped it away. Your muscles tighten around me and I'm not sure who is where anymore it feels so intense. I try not to say your name but it escapes nonetheless. All there is you and I and our single existence. And I experience completeness for the next ten seconds while you are still in the throws of climax, whispering my name over and again in my ear.

"Sasuke."

You lay wrapped in my arms, curled into my side. I want to hold you like this till the sun rises, but you have other plans. Your warm breath tickles my neck as you kiss a trail to my collarbone. Your tongue swirls across one side, biting down to suck at the spot. You know what this does to me, smirking as I hiss. In the short span we have been intimate you learned every trick my person has, turning them on whenever you wish. And I like it almost as much as you do.

"Hey Sasuke," you murmur. I can see the mischief in your form already. "Watch you head." You warn before flipping me on my back. I don't really resist, enjoying the way you decide to take command. Contrary to popular belief I take pleasure in this side of you, the domineering prankster who loves to win. And I will let you succeed, as many times as you want. Because I want it too. And you deserve it, to champion and much more. I am afraid I cannot offer you more. But you say I am enough. And despite my brain telling me otherwise, I believe you.

"Naruto…" I shout in a sigh, breathing you in. The sweat glistening across your body is so inviting I just have to taste it. Whilst licking up your chest you waste no time in stretching me. I know this is embarrassing, I tell myself every time it happens. Every time I react to the caress of your fingers inside me I tell myself. I want to know why you care, but I am afraid of the answer. And you would not give me an answer in any case, choosing instead to grin and kiss me. And I would not resist. I can find solace in the physical relationship while hiding from the emotions. I'm groaning as you stroke up my hardness, breathing quicker when you place the tip in your mouth. It is only due to vigorous training in self-control that I do not cum. You know this, placing two fingers and squeezing at the base while scissoring with the other hand.

Even during sex your personality never wavers, constant are you in your ninja way. Never give up. So full of stamina and beauty. I'm desperate to have you inside me now, being turned on by the lazy way you barely brush against the bundle of nerves. And you know.

"Gods Naruto..." it's hushed but there, a whine to my voice. He brings a finger to my lips and acroos my cheek. Placing his forehead against mine he pushes in. I always experience a little fear whenever he is on top, thinking something so perfect has to go wrong somehow. It never does. He moves in me and I move against him, pressing deeply. I know things will be alright between us, because to say so with every touch. And when I am at my limit you smile before cumming, kissing me while you spill into me.

I never understood this kind of love. Until you forcefully pushed your way into my heart, offering nothing but friendship and a grin.

- - - - - - - - -Owari

Ha, the end. I was sure it'd be longer but I guess not. Oh well, there was some nice smut fo you dirty perverts! Be ashamed if you enjoyed that...ashamed you didn't have a bowl of popcorn in your lap!! But please, tell me how it was. I may say I like it (sings: loooooved it!) but others opinions matter...in the real world. Nya, review me!!! .\/ Emo-Smiley!!!!!


End file.
